


Children of the Stars

by tkp (lettered)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/tkp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written with 's prompt: undergrounds either literal or figurative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the Stars

Mother earth is alien to her, its teeming life, natural cycles, hot womb that births and tomb that holds the dead. She is a machine. She wasn't born; she has no childhood; she has no mother. Athena sprang from Zeus's head fully formed. That's not much of a family tree. Sharon never felt very grounded.

Then there was Helo.

Then there was her.

Which is why she wishes that instead of scattering Hera in the stars, they'd buried her in the ground. It would have meant much to leave daffodils at the grave.

The roots, though not deep, are strong.


End file.
